


Grey’s Anatomy

by JF224



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JF224/pseuds/JF224
Summary: So I have another story where it’s The Office but with Arrowverse characters and is Supercorp centric and I decided to do the same with Grey’s Anatomy but I’m gonna try something different this time.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 4





	Grey’s Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is who I assigned as for the Grey's Anatomy characters I tried my best to stick characters together which I think are similar in some ways, 
> 
> For example, Both Meredith and Lena had mothers who didn't want them, have half siblings from affairs, (but don't worry Lex won't be here long) and well drink a lot.
> 
> Hopefully you like this!!

Lena Luthor as Meredith Grey

(Both had mothers who didn't want them, have half siblings from affairs; but don't worry Lex won't be here long and well drink a lot)

Oliver Queen as Alex Karev

(Both were douches and then grew into themselves)

Winn Schott as George O'Malley

(I hate to have to kill Winn off but their personalities are so similar)

Laurel Lance as Izzie Stevens

(Both I feel like everyone loved and then after a certain point just got annoying so I thought it would work)

Andrea Rojas as Cristina Yang

(I was gonna have Sam as Cristina but wouldn't work with Sam having Ruby for anyone wondering why I didn't go for the obvious of it being Sam and since they were really close friends from school thought it would work)

Kara Danvers as Derek Shepherd

(Both very dreamy, have siblings, saw their father died kinda, and are big softies at heart but can be hard when they need to be)

Cat Grant as Miranda Bailey

(I don't think this is a surprise)

J'onn J'onzz as Richard Webber

(Both are father figures and kinda dads of everyone)

Mon-El Matthews as Preston Burke

(Get him out of their quick)

Lillian Luthor as Ellis Grey

(Don't think this needs explaining)

Lucy Lane as Addison Montgomery

[Just wait till you see who Mark is ;)]

Siobhan Smythe as Nurse Olivia

(Small parts and thought it would work for the Syphilis storyline)

Now I am just gonna keep Joe as himself bc he was just so iconic and I wish he was still on the show so our favorite big gay bar tender is gonna stay

And this should be it for Season 1 if I have forgotten anyone I will introduce in the chapter's notes and for every new season I will introduce new major characters.


End file.
